


From the Heart

by SilverFox89



Series: From Then to Now [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gifts, M/M, missed anniversary, sappy married couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFox89/pseuds/SilverFox89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes missing something important is okay. But only if the reason why you missed it was completely unavoidable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> 30 Day OTP Challenge for the Fluff Impaired Prompt #9: Giving gifts

Shikamaru was gone on a mission. Normally this would not bother Neji but he and Shikamaru had specifically requested the next few days off to celebrate their first anniversary. The time off had even been approved since missions were slow for Jōnin level shinobi. He frowned at the note in his hand.

 

_Neji,_

 

_I'm really, really sorry about this. I know we were supposed to spend our anniversary together but I didn't really have a choice. If I did, I'd have told them to ask Sasuke or someone else... Anyway, I've been called away for an emergency mission. I'm not certain of all the details yet, but it doesn't sound good so far. I may be gone for a while, which means I'm going to miss our anniversary. Again, I'm really sorry. I know you were looking forward to this and I was too. I swear I'll make it up to you when I get back._

 

_And would you please explain this to Ino. I would have done it myself but I was told we were to move out as soon as we were finished prepping. I know she was planning a party for us and wouldn't take no for an answer...so yeah... I'd really rather not have her trying to kill me, with one of her high heels no less, for this when I return._

 

_Also, I left your anniversary gift on the bed for you. Since I'm not going to be here I want you open it. I hope you like it._

 

_Always Yours,_

_Shikamaru_

 

Neji sighed softly as he moved into their bedroom. "There was no reason to apologize, silly Nara," he said to the empty house. "You should have known I'd understand."

 

He tucked the note away in a box he kept in his bedside drawers, as he'd done with so many others, a small collection of notes and messages meant for him from the Nara. He turned to the bed, sat down and pulled the gift on to his lap. It was covered in mint green silk cloth and tied closed with silk ropes of emerald green. From the make of the silk he could tell that this had been expensive. Most likely from a reputable shop in the capital and more than likely not easily obtained. There was a piece of nice stationary, with more of the Nara's familiar handwriting on it, captured under one of the ties. He tugged it free.

 

_Neji,_

 

_I know you're not big on on overt displays of affection or expensive gifts. I'm not either but when I saw this I thought of you and knew I had to get it for you. Besides, I've always thought of you as being more than the hawk people think of you as._

 

_Forever Faithful,_

_Shikamaru_

 

Neji smiled at the message and set it aside before carefully pulling at the ties keeping his gift closed and unwrapped the silk from around it, making sure not to snag his calluses on the expensive cloth. Under the mint green silk was a slim dark cherry wood box with a simple silver clasp. The box, itself, was of quality make and craftsmanship and Neji admired the understated beauty of it for a moment. Finally, Neji opened it to find a white scroll with silver accents at the edges nestled inside on a deep crimson cushion. He lifted the scroll gently, curious as to what Shikamaru had seen that made the Nara believe that this was the perfect gift, and opened it. The moment he did so his eyes widened. For there, painted on the scroll, was an exquisitely gleaming black dragon snaking its way through silver clouds. The dragon had shimmering opalescent eyes that seemed to spark with different colors in the light. He'd been right, the gift was definitely insanely expensive but Neji couldn't help but feel flattered by Shikamaru seeing it and buying it without second thought. He decided then and there that he would hang it up in the living room for all of their friends to see. Shikamaru had undoubtedly picked the perfect gift.

 

* * *

 

Shikamaru walked quietly into his dark and silent home at 11:30 PM, after being away for two weeks, utterly exhausted. The mission had been hell and all he wanted to do now was shower and sleep. He knew Neji was home -because his shoes were where his husband always put them- and he would surely be sleeping at this late hour. So, instead of walking into their shared bedroom to use their shower, he chose to use the closer guest bathroom and stripped himself of his clothes. He turned on the shower and, snapping the shower curtain shut, stepped under the spray of scalding hot water with a sigh of relief, tipping his head back and closing his eyes wearily. Two weeks of hell in a tiny village taken over and controlled by a madman had long since sapped him of any energy he'd had, both mental and physical. He slowly but surely scrubbed himself with unthinking efficiency and washed his hair. For a while afterwards he just stood under the hot spray of water, staring tiredly at the shower tiles before turning off the shower. He pulled back the shower curtain and reached for two towels. A quick rub down with one had him mostly dry and he wrapped it around his hips. The other he used to roughly tousle his hair to dry it as best he could before dragging a hairbrush through the wet black strands. He threw the towel over his shoulder and left the bathroom, turning out the light as he closed the door. Shikamaru silently padded to the bedroom and opened the door.

 

A quiet rustle of the covers told him he'd failed in not waking up Neji. A light clicked on and he blinked slowly. "You look like you're about to fall over," Neji's familiar voice said softly.

 

Shikamaru closed his eyes, "Long two weeks."

 

"I can tell. Come here," Neji got up and led Shikamaru to the bed. He put a small amount of pressure on the Nara's shoulders and the shadow-nin sat without protest. "Your hair is still soaked, Shikamaru. Did you use this towel at all?"

 

"Yes."

 

Neji sighed softly. "Let me dry it for you and then you can sleep."

 

"Okay."

 

"Was the mission bad?"

 

"Define bad," Shikamaru husked.

 

Neji winced, "Classified?"

 

"No. Just..." Shikamaru shuddered. "Just a madman who thought he was a god who could play with peoples lives."

 

"Ah, one of those."

 

"Mm. Smart too."

 

"The worst kind. He's dead now though."

 

"Yeah. Sick bastard won't be hurting anyone else."

 

"Were you hurt?"

 

"Not really. Nothing our medic wasn't able to handle easily."

 

"Good. There, I'm done. Go to sleep, Shikamaru."

 

"Okay."

* * *

 

Neji sighed as he finished cooking the last of breakfast. He was worried about Shikamaru even if the Nara had said he was unhurt. Shikamaru had not stirred since he'd lied down last night. He'd not even so much as twitched the entire time Neji had shaken him in an attempt to get the Nara up for the morning meal. He had to be utterly shattered from exhaustion to sleep that deeply. When Shikamaru was sleeping in a safe place it was nearly impossible to wake him up with loud noises, but for some odd reason the lightest of touches could have him awake and aware in an instant.

 

A sound from the living room caught his attention and he looked out of the kitchen to see Shikamaru shuffling, bleary eyed towards the doorway. The shuffling was a holdover from the time Shikamaru had spent partially blind. The damage had been correctable but now he had to wear glasses when reading lest he strain his eyes and cause himself a migraine. "Good morning, Shikamaru."

 

"Morning," the Nara rasped hoarsely. "Coffee?"

 

"Of course. Sit down and I'll make you a cup. Are you hungry?"

 

"Little bit..." Shikamaru curled into his chair and laid his head on the table. "I opened the box you left on my bedside drawers."

 

"Good. It was meant for you. Do you like it?"

 

Shikamaru sat up and pulled at a thin silver chain hidden under his shirt to show the small oval locket Neji gotten him. It two tiny photos, one of Shikamaru's smiling parents on one side and one of Neji and himself on the other side. He smiled at Neji, eyes tired but fond. "I wouldn't be wearing it if I didn't. It's perfect. Thank you, Neji."

 

"The gift you got for me was perfect as well. I'm very happy with it," Neji said as put the cup of coffee on the table. He leaned over the Nara, kissing him when Shikamaru looked up curiously, "Happy Anniversary, Shikamaru."

 

Shikamaru chuckled softly, "Happy Anniversary, even if it is late."

 

"I don't think it matters if the gifts are given or the words spoken a little late so long as they come from the heart."

 

Shikamaru's response was to pull him down for another kiss and Neji smiled into it.

**Author's Note:**

> They're just too cute sometimes.


End file.
